


who even needs a dad, right?

by okologie



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, M/M, asuka and rei have a weird dream connection going on though, asuka pov, happy-ish modern au, no evas, no romance (yet) tags might be added later, rei and shinji are twins, tags will be added as story progresses, time skips and jumps (not linear!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okologie/pseuds/okologie
Summary: asuka and shinji have been living with misato since they were young kids and both of them, kensuke, toji and hikari are basically inseperable! but things change and growing up makes things much more complicated! especially when new people suddenly start hanging out with all your best friends or worse: someone gets a crush on a friend!





	who even needs a dad, right?

_“I wish I was a bird.”, she said_   
_“I wish I was a bird, so I could fly far, far away from here.” _   
_She reaches towards the sky as if she was trying to grasp the sun in her hands and closes her eyes. _   
_“It’s selfish isn’t it. That I want to run away.” It’s not a question but rather a statement. _   
_She isn’t looking for disagreement._

* * *

When Asuka opens her eyes, it’s still dark outside. Her alarm hasn’t gone off yet and the apartement is silent aside from the ticking of her clock. She knows what day it is and she dreads it, sort of, even though she’s not supposed to. It’s not what big girls do and it’s not what Asuka does! But she can’t really stop herself.

It’s December 4th 2012 and it has been eleven years since she was born, five years since she saw her Mother dead and maybe four and a half years since her Father sent her to live with Misato. She doesn’t like to think about it, about any of it.

Sleeping again is out of question. Getting up and maybe preparing breakfast is out of question, as well, after all it is her birthday! Stupid Misato and stupid Shinji should be the ones preparing breakfast for her, shouldn’t they?

She does get up though, just laying there is just too boring, and she gets ready for school.

After finishing up, another look to the clock reveals it to barely be five am. So what now. Is she supposed to make her own breakfast? On her birthday? No!

Asuka spends the next hour or so playing on her 3DS. And then the next half hour. And ten more minutes and then she starts hearing noises outside and after a while more she hears footsteps coming closer and she jumps under the covers and pretends to be asleep. The footsteps sound like Shinji and ooh she’s gonna get him so bad! The door opens and footsteps get closer and closer and - She jumps up!!!

“BOO!” Shinji stumbles backwards into Misato and the cake she was holding falls out of her hands onto the floor in front of Asuka and she gasps. Shinji has tears in his eyes.

“You’re so mean Asuka! We were gonna sing for you and we had a cake and i decorated it and it looked so good and- and-” Misato interrupts him.

“Shinji, she didn’t know we had a cake, she didn’t do it to be mean. Asuka, even though you didn’t mean to destroy it, you should still apologize because Shinji and I worked very hard on it! No ordering from any bakery it was all handmade.” Misato frowns and starts picking up the cake from the ground. Shinji rubs his eyes and gets down on his knees to help Misato.

Asuka pouts and closes her eyes. “I’m sorry for making you drop your stupid cake i guess.”

“We forgive you.” Misato says and smiles and Shinji echoes after her. Asuka gets down on the floor and picks up the last few pieces of cake.

* * *

Misato drives her and Shinji to school that day. She doesn’t usually, because the school she teaches at is almost in the opposite direction. She knows that this day is hard for Asuka and Asuka hates her for pitying her. Not that she’s gonna say anything though. She’s not gonna walk to school on her birthday of all days!

She squeezes her 3DS in her hands and claps it shut as Misato stops the car. She was allowed to sit at the front today because it’s her birthday, even though it was her turn last time but she just played her new game for the entire ride. It’s about the principle of being allowed to sit in the passenger seat and Shinji having to sit in the backseat though so…It doesn’t matter!

She stuffs the console in her bag, jumps out of the door, slams it shut and scurries around the car to the school entrance. Shinji is already through the gate when Misato rolls down her window and yells after them:

“Have a good day kids! I’ll be picking you up right after school so don’t stay late!” She waves after them.

Both Shinji and Asuka wave back at her “We won’t! Promise!” Asuka yells back. “Yeah!!” Shinji adds. Unnecessarily, as Asuka observes.

Both of them turn around again and make their way to the School doors until suddenly! An Attack! Someone who she can only presume is that Idiot Suzuhara puts her in a headlock from behind and yells “Yo!” Hikari peeks out of the School doors and runs towards them, crashing into her with a hug. From the side. Toji hasn’t let go.

Asuka hugs Hikari back tightly as she, Toji and Kensuke who basically came out of nowhere yell happy birthday and as soon as Hikari lets her go she turns around and kindly starts to wrestle Toji away. Hikari and Shinji try their best to stop them - to no avail. Kensuke just laughs like always. But just as she’s the one that has Toji in a headlock the bell rings.

“Come on guys stop fighting! We’re gonna be late!” Hikari worriedly express.

“Suzuhara I’ll continue kicking your Butt during Lunch. But don’t you dare get me into detention on my birthday, you hear?”

“I’d love to see ya try Soryuu! I won’t spare ya because it’s your birthday, y’know!”

Asuka sticks her tongue out at him while Hikari starts dragging both of them away.

They all make their way to the classroom, more fast than slow and while Shinji is looking behind him to Toji who’s asking him about the Homework - CRASH! He collides with another boy. He’s got a round face and greyish-white hair that looks very, very unbrushed.

“Ow… Sorry about that...” Shinji frowns while rubbing his head.

“No worries.” The boy replies, and smiles.

“Come on Idiot! We’re gonna be late for real!” Asuka interjects, rolls her eyes and grabs Shinji, dragging him away.

She scoffs as Shinji awkwardly yells bye to the now more than less distant boy and they make it to the classroom just in time! The teacher isn’t here yet!

Asuka slides into her seat next to Hikari and begins forming a little ball out of crumpled up paper, but before she can throw it at Toji, the teacher does walk in.

And with him? Of course it had to be Shinji’s weird Boy with the most annoying smirk on his face! On her birthday of all days! Now everyone’s going to fawn over this stupid unbrushed transfer student and ignore her birthday!

She barely pays attention to what the teacher is saying and just continues rolling her little paper ball. His name is Kaworu Nagisa, that’s all she picks up on.

She zones back in when suddenly, that Nagisa guy is sitting next to her. Oh my god. This can‘t be real. Okay alright. Hikari to her left. Toji, to bully, in front of her. And now Nagisa to her right! On her Birthday! Of all days!

Everyone starts chattering and asking Nagisa stupid questions about whatever he was doing and why he transferred in the middle of the school year and what his hobbies are and a bunch of other stupid stuff no one cares about! On her birthday that‘s supposed to be about her! She makes some more paper balls and lines them up on her desk.

Shinji taps her on the shoulder. Ugh! “Um, Asuka are you alright?” He asks, as if it’s any of your business. Nagisa is watching them she just knows it if she says anything now he’s gonna sniff out all her weaknesses she just knows it. She’s had enough of birthdays and stupid memories of the past and thinking too much and being uncool and immature. It’s a day like any other now. That’s all today is.

“What makes you think I’m not?!” Asuka scoffs.

To prove it to Nagisa she gives him an extra mean side glance but he doesn’t seem to pick up on it at all and simply smiles at her. Even stupider than stupid Shinji! A new record! Amazing!

The teacher tells everyone to quiet down and starts talking about boring stuff a usual. Asuka knows most of it already anyways she’s easily the best student in class and she always gets the full mark on her tests. No one beats her, she’s simply the best! She is. She is!

Class passes by her and she doodles some hearts and whatever on her notebook. She tries to draw a little horse but it looks really bad so she quickly scribbles over it. She also throws most of the paper balls at Toji and Kensuke also gets the honor to receive a few with his back. Then, finally. The Lunch bell rings. Shinji better have her lunch, he better!

Before she can have anothter coherent thought, though, Toji grabs her. Oh, yeah they did have some rough housing to settle… and now Asuka can really not loose. And Toji probably feels the same because neither want to let Nagisa know any weaknesses at all! Ugh that absolute Idiot why'd he have to go and still restart that stupid fight! She slithers herself out of the sloppy, sloppy headlock he had her in. After a short squabble Toji ends up with his hands behind his back. Kensuke counts down from five and declares Asuka the official winner of today. Finally some success again!

Shinji, meanwhile seems to have placed her lunch on her Desk and is talking to - Nagisa. Who is surrounded by curious girls. Of course. And none of them saw how she wrecked Toji but it’s whatever. And that stupid, stupid Shinji. He's like a brothr to her and they're basically Best Friends FOREVER! and he leaves her standing here. On her Birthday. To talk to some kid. Typical but it’s whatever because Hikari is - Oh. Hikari is gone as well. And so is Toji. Okay. But scratch the birthday comment it’s just a regular day. It’d still be nice to hang out with her friends or whatever but who cares about stupid stuff like that even, not Asuka that’s for sure!

“They went to get a soda from the vending machine.” Kensuke lets her know.

So she has to spend her usual, completely normal lunch with nerdy Kensuke, that’s whatever. She plays on her 3DS for most of lunch.

The rest of the school day passes by. She tries to talk to Hikari about how annoying Nagisa is but she’s busy paying attention in class and looking at Toji like usually. Everyone else seems busy passing notes to Nagisa as if he put some kind of spell on them. Idiotic. The girl behind Nagisa, who’s a total rando and whose name Asuka doesn’t know at all, never even heard of her, keeps giggling and whispering and even blushing at him or something. He’s got a stupid round face and a cocky smile. It’s nothing special at all. Nothing Asuka doesn’t have. It’s ridiculous!

Who cares if she’s been using her little compact mirror to look at her looking at that guy’s unbrushed hair. She’s also using it to look at Shinji looking at unbrushed hair. Could they get any stupider?

Then, schools finally over. She throws her things in her bag and waits for Shinji to get ready which he has decided to do painstakingly slow apparently. That leaves Nagisa enough time to move his stupid grin next to Shinji’s desk and hand him some paper, probably his email or phone number. Great. She is so not in the mood for this. Asuka goes ahead and leaves.

She’s made it a few steps out of the door when Shinji comes running after her.

“Wait up Asuka!” He wheezes after her in a very unathletic way. She doesn’t slow her step.

“Hurry up, idiot. We promised Misato we wouldn’t be late so come on.” And Shinji tries his best to keep up with her power walk.

* * *

Back in the car, Misato starts asking about their day.

Asuka stares out of the Window because it just was a stupid day that could’ve been any other day but this stupid stupid idiotic day also makes her think of such bad stupid idiotic things and she hates it! She hates this day! But she bites her lip and sucks the tears back in because she has to be a big girl now. Somewhere in the back of the car Shinji is babbling on about the new student and how he’s so cool and awesome and how he gave him his phone number and a bunch of stupid idiot stuff that Shinji would say of course.

Asuka keeps staring out of the Window but she’s too lost in thought to really take in the passing houses and scenery until the car stops abruptly and forces her to snap out of her thoughts. She takes in her surroundings and…

“Lasertag?!”

“Yes!” Misato proudly exclaims. “And! I’ve made a new cake as well! We’re gonna have a nice family celebration.” Now she’s grinning.

Asuka doesn’t really know what to say so she just wipes her nose, gets out of the car and starts running towards the doors of the building, Shinji following her closely and Misato a little behind her balancing a cake and a soda bottle as well as her portemonnaie and her car keys in her arms and does actually manage to drop none of them!

They gear up, they shoot each other a bunch, they eat some cake and finally they go home because Pen Pen does have to get fed at some point.

Birthdays are still hard for Asuka but Misato and Shinji do manage to make them better. Her family manages to make them better.

When a happy Asuka closes her eyes that night, she dreams about the girl, who wanted to be a bird again and for the first time, she tries talking to her.

**Author's Note:**

> ive submitted to the horryifying ordeal of creating and sharing my creation simply because i think all of these kids deserve to be happy. i only have a rough outline for this and i might change up the pov for each chapter! also ill try to update frequently but i dont know if ill be able to pull it off... wish me luck!! come talk to me on tumblr @asureii


End file.
